GrimmIchi Shorts
by ChampagneFox
Summary: Short drabbles and one shots based around the pairing GrimmIchi. Sorry if the summary sucks, hopefully the story makes up for it.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not in any way, shape or form own Bleach or it's affiliated characters. I just borrow them from time to time to play with them. If I owned Bleach, it would be a lot different, and to be honest it would probably suck.

**A/N:  
**First time submitting anything here, as well as my first attempts at GrimmIchi anything. I apologize if either of them are out of character, but I tried my best not to mess them up too much. Unfortunately with some of the prompts it was a little hard to keep them in character. Some drabbles in this series may imply a long term relationship, and others will be AU, though a majority of them are likely to be set in the canon universe.

Feel free to suggest a prompt for a drabble, or a plot for a one-shot as I'm always open for ideas. I'm willing to write up to M rating(though I've never written a lemon except in roleplays).

Please be kind with your reviews.

Rating this M since I've got a couple prompts that require the M rating and it would be silly to rate it lower and then change it on everyone who reads it.

**Prompt: **First Kiss

Their first kiss was anything but expected.

They'd been engaged in yet another vicious battle, swords locked in a stalemate, and two pairs of eyes glaring challenge at each other. This was normal. Hell, this was so normal that had it been any different, Ichigo probably would have been worried.

He SHOULD have been worried. There was an unusual gleam in the arrancar's blue eyes. Something hot and sharp like a fire warmed blade. Unfortunately, Ichigo didn't have the chance to puzzle out that strangeness.

With a quick movement, Grimmjow spun then and slammed the visored against a nearby wall. Ichigo's eyes slammed shut, a grunt escaping from the impact. Then his eyes flew open at the touch of something warm and soft pressing against his mouth. Brown eyes met blue, the former filled with shock and confusion while the latter was shimmering with amusement and heat.

Pulling away, the arrancar licked his bottom lip, savoring the lingering taste of the visored on his skin and smirking as the action drew an involuntary blush to the boy's cheeks.

Ichigo finally found his voice. "Wh-what the hell?"

"What? You don't know what a kiss is shinigami?" Grimmjow taunted, mouth pulled into that familiar sharp tooth grin.

Brown eyes narrowed. "I know what the hell a kiss is! Just... Why the hell did you kiss me just now?"

The arrancar just shrugged. "Felt like it." Then he swooped in, initiating another joining of mouths. Just one of many they would share through the years to come.

**Prompt:** I'm Here

Sometimes Grimmjow would wake in the middle of the night with Ichigo curling into his side, the visored muttering his name in his sleep with his brows creased with tension. Each time this happened Grimmjow would tighten his grasp on the boy, and tuck that carrot hued head under his chin while whispering reassurances.

Ichigo would always awaken just enough to hear the soft "I'm here Ichi, I'm right here" before allowing himself to drift back to sleep.

**Prompt: **Wrong

Ichigo curled closer into the strong arms wrapped around him, a contented sigh loosing itself from his throat. The sweat was still cooling in his skin, and he was sticky in places that he normally wouldn't want to think about, but for the moment he was quietly happy. He squirmed a little as a hot huffing breath blew across his nape, his bed partner drawing him gently closer even as rough bone scraped across his shoulder. _'Who knew that the blue haired arrancar would be a cuddler when sleeping.'_

He knew this was wrong, but so be it. If it was wrong, he didn't want to be right.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Same as the first chapter. I unfortunately still don't own it.

**AN: **Thank you everyone who read this. I've had 93 different people read this, some of them multiple times according to the 105 hits I've gotten on this story. I'd like to personally thank Irah for being the only one to actually review. As well as everyone who added the story to their favorites and alerts.

Also, if anyone has a drabble prompt they'd like to give me, feel free to add it in a review. I'm always looking for more inspiration.

I'm also thinking of making a sort of incentive program where every set number of reviews I get, I'll write a one-shot for the person who hits those review landmarks. To start with every 10 reviews( meaning 10, 20, 30, etc.) The person who hits the 10th review will get a one-shot of their choice(What I will and will not write is in my profile). We'll see how that goes.

**Prompt:** Tease

Sometimes Ichigo wondered how he got himself into the situations he ended up in. Currently, his wrists were tied to the headboard of his own bed, shirt rucked up to his elbows and his pants tossed haphazardly across the room. He squirmed a bit, tugging fruitlessly at his bonds as he glared at his blue haired lover. The larger man looked ridiculously pleased with himself, which just made Ichigo all the less amused.

"Is this really necessary?" His voice told of his irritation. He wasn't pleased that he'd woken from a sound sleep to find himself bound to the bed, mostly naked and with the blue haired arrancar hovering over him with a self-satisfied expression.

Grimmjow just smirked. "Not really, but it's damn hot from where I'm sitting." He reached out and trailed feather light touches down Ichigo's exposed torso, delighting in the shiver the action produced.

This continued for several moments, Grimmjow's touches light and nowhere near where Ichigo really wanted them to be. Ichigo bit his lip, refusing to beg for more substantial touches because he knew that's what the other man wanted. Ichigo knew this unbearable teasing would go on until he did give in and ask for more, but his pride refused to allow him to do so. Suddenly the touches stopped entirely, ripping a whimper of protest from Ichigo's throat before he could stop himself. He flushed in embarrassment at the humiliating sound.

"You must be a masochist or something," Grimmjow remarked, trailing his gaze down the visored's flushed and squirming body. "I know you want more. All you gotta do is ask for it."

Ichigo glared. "If you know I want it, why the hell do I have to ask?"

"Because I like teasing you." Grimmjow stated. He laughed at the angry expression he got in response before soothing it with a kiss. Pulling away, the arrancar studied his lover for several long moments before finally giving in to the silent pleading in the visored's brown eyes.

There was no more teasing that night. But that didn't mean Grimmjow wouldn't do it again.

**Prompt: **Snore

Ichigo discovered it the first night the former espada decided to actually stay the night with him. They were curled together in his bed with the larger male spooned against Ichigo's back. The visored was just drifting off to sleep when he heard it. At first Ichigo thought that maybe the larger man was snoring, but the longer the sound persisted the more he began to realize. _Grimmjow was purring. _

It took all of Ichigo's control not to burst into a fit of laughter. He'd never in his wildest imaginings thought that the arrancar would purr._ 'Though it did make sense, the man's release did resemble a feline.'_

Ichigo brought it up the next morning, but the blue haired man denied it vehemently and even went to far as to be rather irate about the whole thing. Unfortunately this just made Ichigo more amused and he vowed to himself that he'd have a tape recorder on-hand for the next time the man decided to stay over for the night.

**Prompt: **Awkward

Having your father throw open your bedroom door while you're in the middle of sex was embarrassing enough, but that silence that always follows was nearly excruciating. Ichigo tried to scramble into a position to cover his nakedness, but the strong hands grasping his hips refused to budge. He groaned in complaint before burying his flaming face in his pillow, wishing the floor would just open up and swallow him whole.

"So this is the person who has been making you so vocal at night."

Ichigo wanted to die. "Daaad! What the hell! Get out!" Grabbing his pillow he flung it at his father's stupidly grinning face.

"Alright. BUT! You bring your boyfriend downstairs and properly introduce him later!" With that said, Isshin shut the door.

"That is the most horrifying thing that I've ever experienced." Ichigo groaned into his mattress.

"Eh, it wasn't that bad, don't be a baby." Grimmjow didn't allow Ichigo to retort and continued where from where he'd been interrupted.

Awkward family interruptions were soon forced from Ichigo's mind altogether.


End file.
